James Regulus Black
by NotJealous1998
Summary: (This story belonged to Mrs. Sirius Orion Black1.) James Black and his brother, Regulus Black III, are going to Hogwarts for their first year. They will make friends and foes. Their father will try to keep his sons safe while they are at Hogwarts but things do not go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. There are four characters that I do own but not the last name.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 **The Black Family/Going to Diagon Alley**

Two eleven boys walked into their family's restaurant that was called _The Viper_. The restaurant has been open now for thirteen years, becoming more and more popular each. The owner of the restaurant had been thinking that, when one of his eldest sons grew up, he could go to the United States and open his own restaurant there, while the other son could go to a different country and do the same, so as to expand their business outside of the United Kingdom.

The boys' names were Regulus Aquila Black III and James Regulus Black.

Regulus Aquila Black III had short black hair with dark blue eyes. Regulus didn't like his full name, so he just went by "Reggie". His papa, Regulus Arcturus Black II, always said that Reggie looked just like him when he was younger with is mama Rosa Jaime Black (nee White)'s eyes and his uncle's character.

James Regulus Black had messy jet-black hair with glasses that covered his bright green eyes. Actually, his full name was Harry James Regulus Potter-Black but he only went by his two middle names and the last name Black. His papa adopted his when he was just five-years-old. He didn't really know his biological parents, only their names, James and Lily Potter, and that he looked just like James with Lily's eyes.

Reggie and James had two younger brothers named Sirius Phineas Black IV and Orion Jamie Black II.

Sirius Phineas Black IV, who was seven-years-old, had short milk chocolate brown hair with mellow grey eyes. He had both of his parents in him but he had his mama's shy side around strangers.

Orion Jamie Black II, who was four-years-old, had short brown hair with dark blue eyes. He got more of his looks from his mama than his papa.

James and Reggie met one day when they were in a park. At their first meeting, Regulus noticed that something was wrong with James. Two years later, James' aunt and uncle went to prison and their son went into a foster home, while Regulus adopted James, changing his name from Harry James Potter to Harry James Regulus Potter-Black.

Anyway, the only reason why James and Reggie were at the restaurant was that James had a letter in his hand to show his papa. They walked into the back of _The Viper_ to the office where their papa was.

"Papa," James said excitedly.

Regulus looked up from his paperwork and saw his two eldest sons. He gave them a smile while he leaned back in his chair. The boys walked into the office and Reggie closed the door while James gave Regulus the letter.

Regulus grabbed the letter with his smile growing bigger.

"I see you read the letter already, James."

James had an excited smile on his lips while he said excitedly, "Of course, papa! Can we go to Diagon Alley now?!"

Regulus had to tell James about him being a wizard and what happened to his biological parents. He had wished he hadn't because James had cried the whole night. James was five-years-old when he found out about him being a wizard and nine-years-old when he found out about his parents' death.

"Of course, we can go to Diagon Alley. First, I need to finish this paperwork and then we can go. Of course, we will need to take Siri and Ori with us. You know how your mama gets when I leave with you two and not the other two."

James just kept on smiling while Reggie frowned angrily. Regulus noticed this.

He sighed, "Regulus. I told you to not be rude to your brothers. You need to be there for them when they need you to be. I will not stand to see you bullying your brothers. If you do, you will be grounded until you are eighteen.

Reggie's mouth dropped to the ground.

"That's so totally not fair," Reggie complained.

James raised his eyebrow at Reggie and said, "Ma always says that life isn't always fair."

Regulus smiled softly the jet-black-haired boy.

"You are right, James. Life is not always fair, Reggie. You need to know you cannot always get what you want. We are family. Family always sticks together. Family matters, Reggie and I will not see you bullying or hurt your brothers. Do you understand me, Regulus?"

Reggie looked down at the ground and said softly, "Yes, papa."

Regulus just nodded.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

James and Reggie were walking in Diagon Alley with their papa and their two younger brothers. James and Reggie were in front of Regulus with Sirius holding James' hand and Orion on Regulus' shoulders.

Everyone that the Black family passed would look at Regulus Black II because they couldn't believe their eyes. They all thought that he was dead. He just smirked at them when they looked at him and his family.

"First stop will be Gringotts Wizarding Bank," Regulus told his sons.

Reggie looked at papa and asked excitedly, "How come you never brought us here before?! This place is fantastic!"

Regulus sighed and said, "Reggie. Your mama is a muggle and I wasn't sure if you and your brothers were going to be wizards or not. I am glad all three of you are."

"So, if Siri, Ori, and I weren't wizards, we would have never found out about this place?"

Regulus nodded, "Yes. Pretty much, son."

James looked at Regulus and asked, "What about me? James was a Pureblood and Lily was a Muggle-born."

"I would have told you about the wizarding world, unless, for some odd reason, you were a squib, then you wouldn't have known about it. And please don't call them James and Lily. They are your biological parents and I don't think they would be pleased if they heard you calling them by their names."

James rolled his eyes and said rudely, "They are dead."

"HARRY JAMES REGULUS!"

James stopped and stepped back while he looked at his papa, who wore an angry look on his face.

"Harry James Regulus, James and Lily Potter gave their life up for you when Voldemort came after you and your family! I don't want to hear you talking bad about them! Yes, they are gone but they are still your biological parents and they still love you! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, papa."

Regulus just nodded his head.

* * *

 _Madam Malkin's Robes_

James was getting his robes measured next to a blonde-haired boy.

The boy turned to James and asked, "Going to Hogwarts too?"

James grinned and said excited, "Yep."

"What house to do you think you will be in?"

James shrugged, "Either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

The boy looked at James in disgust.

"Why do you want to be in Gryffindor?"

"My biological parents were in Gryffindor while my adopted father was in Slytherin. That's why I want to be in one of those two houses. Papa says that he sees more of a Slytherin in me than Gryffindor."

"You are adopted?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What's your name?"

"James," he replied before he jumping off the stool and walking back to his papa.

Regulus was leaning against the wall, staring at the boy that his son was talking to.

"James. I don't want you to talk to that boy again."

"Why? He doesn't seem bad."

"His father works for Voldemort and I don't want you or Reggie getting into trouble with that boy or his father. Do you understand?"

"Yes, papa. You don't have to worry. I do have a question for when Reggie and I get to Hogwarts."

"What is it?"

"Which name will they call? Harry Potter-Black or James Black?"

"I am sure that they will call Harry Potter-Black because that's your legal name now."

James looked at the ground and said softly, "I don't want to be called Potter-Black. I just want to be Black. Why did you have to keep my name the same?"

Regulus got on his knee and had James look him in the eyes.

"Harry James Regulus Potter-Black. You will always be a Potter, whether you like it or not. Harry James Potter was the name that James and Lily gave you. They will always be your parents, James. I made your name longer. I don't want you to forget your biological parents. I wish I knew more about them so that I could tell you about who they were, but unfortunately I don't. I don't want you to hate them because they left this world too early. They really did love you, James. That's why they gave their life for you. You will always be my son. I love you, James."

Tears were forming in James' eyes.

"I am sorry, papa."

Regulus hugged James and said softly, "It will be alright, James. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinereveal3**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **Hogwarts Express/New Friends**

 _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

"Reggie and James. It doesn't matter what House you are in when you get to Hogwarts. Your mama and I will still be proud of you two. Even if you are in Hufflepuff. There might be rumors about me when you get there and I don't want you two to get in trouble because of it. Aurors have been trying to find me here in the Muggle world so they could arrest me for working for Voldemort. And do try to keep out of trouble, mostly you, Reggie."

James laughed while Reggie rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Regulus, Reggie, and James looked to see a couple with a bushing-haired girl with brown eyes and a curly brown-haired boy with hazel eyes. The woman had her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Yes."

"Sorry for eavesdropping but did you just say Hogwarts?"

Regulus licked his lips while he looked at his two sons before looking back at the family but he didn't answer.

"My daughter and son, Hermione and Colden Granger, here are Muggle-borns. That's what Professor McGonagall told us. They are going to Hogwarts for their first year."

"Okay. You just have to run through this wall," he replied, pointing at the barrier.

The Granger family looked confused.

"Reggie. Why don't you go first?"

Reggie grinned at his papa before he pushed his trolley and ran through the wall, disappearing on the other side.

The Granger family gasped when Reggie disappeared.

Regulus smiled at the Granger family's faces.

"Now, James. Why don't you go?"

"Can I go through with him?!" Hermione Granger squeaked.

James smiled softly at Hermione, "Of course. Come on."

The two pushed their trolley and ran through the wall, disappearing on the other side to see other students and the Hogwarts Express. Hermione gasped when she saw the train.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said softly.

James smiled at the train and when he saw his brother.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to see her twin with a smile on his lips.

"This is amazing!"

Reggie walked up to the three and said with a grin, "Of course it is, Colden. Wait until we get to Hogwarts. That's where my papa went to when he was my age. He was in the Snake house."

"Snake House?" The Granger twins said confused while the four eleven-year-olds walked onto the Express.

"There's four house at Hogwarts," James started.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Reggie took over, "Gryffindor is known for its bravery, Slytherin for its cunning, Hufflepuff for its loyalty, and Ravenclaw for being smart.

"Papa was in Slytherin. He doesn't care what house we will be in. I think I would be either Gryffindor or Slytherin," James said, walking into a compartment with his brothers and the Granger twins.

Reggie sat down with James on his right side while he said, "I think I am more of a Gryffindor like my uncle."

Colden smirked, "Then I think I will be in Slytherin if they are known for it's cunning."

Hermione just frowned, "Isn't Slytherin evil?"

The Black brothers shook their heads and Reggie said, "No. My papa was a Slytherin and he isn't evil. Yes, Voldemort was a Slytherin and he turned evil. But there was a Gryffindor that turned evil and betrayed his friend, having one his friends and the friend's wife to die and another friend in Azkaban."

"Oh," the twins said softly.

The compartment door opened and there stood a blonde-haired boy with brown eyes, looking shy.

"Hello. My name is Neville Longbottom. May I sit with you four?"

James smiled at the shy boy, "Of course, Neville."

Neville stepped into the compartment and sat down on James' right side.

"My name is James Black."

"I am his brother, Reggie Black."

"Colden Granger is my name and this is my twin sister,..."

"Hermione Granger. You seem sad."

He sighed, "I lost my toad, Trevor."

Hermione stood and said, "Well. I can help you look for your toad."

The blonde-haired boy smiled at the bushing-haired girl and they left the compartment together looking for Trevor the Toad.

The three boys were quiet until Reggie asked, "Do you play Poker, Colden?"

"Cole and yes, I do."

Reggie smirked, "Well, Cole. What candy do you have? James and I are not allowed to use the money right now."

Colden shook his head, "I don't have candy because I am not allowed to have it."

James grin, "Well. It will be our little secret. What do you say, Cole?"

Colden thought about it before smirking, "You are on, Blacks."

* * *

Halfway through the game, Hermione and Neville came back toadless and they watched the three boys play Poker with candy. Reggie was winning the game so far but it was still anyone game. That's when the compartment door opened a second time that day. Two identical redhead boys with blue eyes that looked about thirteen-years-old smiled at the five children.

"Gred. Look. It's firsties."

"I see, Forge."

The eleven-year-olds looked at them confused.

"My name is Fred or Gred and..."

"...I am George or Forge. We are..."

"...the Weasley twins," they said together with smiles on their lips.

Reggie smirked at the two.

"I am Reggie Black and..."

"...I am his brother, James Black."

"Colden Granger is my name and this is my twin sister,..."

"Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

The Weasley twins smiled at the first year students before they saw James, Reggie, and Colden playing a game. They stepped into the compartment and sat down.

"What game are you two playing?"

"A muggle game called Poker. Do you want to learn this it?" James asked.

"Yes," they said.

"We are almost done with this round and then you two can play with us."

* * *

 **Quick Question (if you want to, answer the question) - What house do you think that the Black brothers, the Granger Twins, and Neville should be in?**

 **Another thing, I am not having Ron Weasley friends with the Black brothers, the Granger twins, and Neville. I hope you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Hogwarts/Howler/Friends**

The Black brothers, the Granger Twins, and Neville Longbottom got off the Hogwarts Express, following rest of the first year students and a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid to boats. Only four students allowed in each boat. So, the Black brothers and Grangers Twins shared one boat while Neville sat in a different boat with a redhead and two other students.

Hermione grabbed Colden's hand nervously.

"It's going to be okay, 'Mione. It doesn't matter what house we are in. If we are in different houses, I won't care because you're my sister and I will always be there for you."

James and Reggie heard this and James gave Reggie a look. Reggie pushed his brother slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should take some notes from them how to be a sibling," James joked.

"Shut up, James," Reggie told his brother annoyed.

James had a smirk on his lips while staring in front of him, trying not to laugh.

Hermione glared at the two boys, "James. Be nice to your brother," before she turned her head, looking back in front of her.

James rolled his eyes while his smirk stayed on his lips.

* * *

The first-year students were standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses.

Professor McGonagall was calling out names. That's when she got to the B's.

"Black, Regulus."

Everyone was a little quiet when his name was called. Reggie walked up to the stool with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips.

He spun around and down. McGonagall sighed while she placed the Sorting Hat on Reggie's head.

~ _Umm...A Black. Hogwarts hasn't had a Black since your father's and uncle's time here. Your father was a Slytherin and your uncle was a Gryffindor. It seems like you are very loyal to your family and friends. You are also very brave and fearless. But the house that's great for you is. . . GRYFFINDOR!_ ~

McGonagall took the hat off of Reggie's head while he ran to the Gryffindor table with a smile on his lips. He was just like his uncle, being in Gryffindor.

It was awhile before McGonagall got to the Ps.

 **(Ravenclaw!Hermione, Hufflepuff!Neville. Colden Granger, Hermione's twin brother, is a Slytherin, even though he's a mudblood. Draco Malfoy is still a Snake.)**

"Potter-Black, Harry."

The Great Hall was silent when James was called up. He rolled his eyes at the name because he hated to be called Harry. He sighed and walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

~ _Ah. Mr. Potter-Black. Or should I just say, Mr. Black?_ ~

"Black will be fine."

~ _Well, Mr. Black. It seems like you're cunning and a great leader. Slytherin would be great for you, Mr. Black_. ~

"I don't care what house you will put me in."

~ _Okay. You will be great in . . . SLYTHERIN!_ ~

James hopped off the stool after McGonagall took the hat off and walked to the Slytherin table with a smirk on his lips. Everyone watched, in shock, James strolled to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Colden and their fist-pumped each other.

It took a minute for McGonagall to go on with the sorting.

* * *

Later that night, Colden and James were in one of the dorm rooms for the boys. Two other boys were in there.

"So, Potter. You're a Slytherin?" the blonde-haired boy, Draco Malfoy, smirked.

James was sitting on one of the beds.

"Actually, Malfoy. It's Black. James Black is my name. I don't like being called Potter or Harry. James is just fine."

"And what is a mudblood doing in Slytherin?" the other boy asked annoyed.

"This mudblood was sorted into Slytherin because the hat placed me here," Colden smirked at the Pure-blood boy.

The boy, Blaise Zabini, glared angrily at him before he went to his bed.

James couldn't help but laugh. Colden joined him while the two purebloods stared at the halfbreed and mudblood weird.

"What's so funny, Black and Granger?" Malfoy asked confused.

Colden shook his head while James fell off his bed, holding his side, with them both laughing loudly. Malfoy and Zabini looked at each other before they rolled their eyes annoyed and shook their heads.

The other Black brother was laying on his bed with his feet on his pillow and his head at the other end. He was also reading a comic book. The other three Gryffindors were staring at him.

"Black."

Reggie looked upside down at the Lion that had called his name.

"Yeah."

"You should be a Snake," the redhead boy said angrily, "Harry should be here in Gryffindor."

Reggie sighed annoyed while looking back at his comic, "His name is James, not Harry. He threw his old name out when he was adopted into my family. And papa told James and me that it didn't mean what house we were in, he would still be proud of us. Now, leave me alone so I can read my comic."

The redhead boy, Ronald Weasley, glared at Reggie angrily. He went to his bed and laid on it while the other two stared at Reggie.

"So. Your name is Regulus Black?"

Reggie looked at the other two boys.

"Reggie Black. I don't like to be called by my full name. What're your names?"

"Dean Thomas, half-blood."

"Seamus Finnigan, half-blood."

Reggie smiled, "Also a half-blood. Same with my brother, James Black or Harry Potter-Black. Don't call him Potter or Harry. He doesn't like these names for some odd reason. Call him James or if you must, Black."

"What comic are you reading, Reggie?" Finnigan asked, trying to look at the comic.

Reggie looked back at his comic, " _2000 AD_ **(A British science fiction-orientated comic)**."

Finnigan grinned, "I love that comic!"

Reggie sat up fast with a smile on his lips and started talking with Finnigan about _2000 AD_.

At the same time, Hermione was sitting on her bed in the girl's dorm room in Ravenclaw house. She was talking with three other girls because they were too excited to go to bed and couldn't wait to start their classes in the morning.

In Hufflepuff, Neville was already laying in his bed, thinking about what his gran will think of him because he was not in Gryffindor like his father, Frank Longbottom. He had tears in his eyes while he faced the wall. He could already hear the howler.

* * *

The next day, James and Colden were talking and eating their breakfast while the other Slytherins glared nastily at the mudblood in their house. Colden pretended that they were minding their own business.

Reggie was sitting in between Fred and George Weasley.

"You know, we don't mind that little Jamie is a Snake. He's still our friend," Fred told Reggie.

Reggie grinned, "That's good to know, Gred."

The twins looked at each other before grinning.

"You want to be in our group, Reggie?"

"Can the Granger twins, Neville, and James be in the group also?"

George shrugged, "Sure. We don't mind."

"Good."

Hermione was talking to her new friends in Ravenclaw, while Neville was sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table until someone sat next to him. Neville looked at him confused while the old student smiled at him.

"Hello, Neville Longbottom. I am Cedric Diggory and I noticed that you were sitting alone. As a Hufflepuff, we are family and we care for each other. What might be the problem, little badger?"

Neville sighed, "My gran will not be happy with me because I am not a Gryffindor like she wanted, like my father."

Before Diggory could say anything, an owl with a letter attached to its leg landed in front of Neville. He grabbed it and both Neville and Diggory knew it was a Howler. Neville opened it slowly.

~ _NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM! HOW DARE YOU GO INTO HUFFLEPUFF!? I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOUR FATHER WILL BE DISAPPOINTED TOO! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A GRYFFINDOR LIKE YOUR FATHER! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A HUFFLEPUFF! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPEN TO MADE YOU A HUFFLEPUFF! I AM NOT HAVING MY OWN GRANDSON AS A HUFFLEPUFF!_ ~

Neville sank into his seat with tears in his eyes while the teared itself up. Everyone was staring at the Longbottom Heir. Neville couldn't take it. He stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. James, Reggie, and the Granger Twins ran after him, not caring that they were in different houses.

Away from the Great Hall, Neville slid down to the ground, crying his heart out.

"Nev?"

Neville looked up at the four students. James and Reggie sat down next to Neville on each side.

"Neville Longbottom," James started, "You are a Hufflepuff. No matter what your grandmother says. I knew right away when I first met you, you have a kind heart and will always be loyal to your friends and family. Yes, I can see some bravely in you but there's more Hufflepuff in you than Gryffindor. You're still my friend, even though I am a Snake and you're a Badger."

"Same here, Neville. The Weasley twins in Gryffindor is allowing you in their group with me, James, and the Granger twins. You're the best friend a mate can have," Reggie said smiling.

"You really shouldn't listen to your grandmother, Nev. Who cares if you're a Puff," the Granger Twins said in unison, "We're still your friend."

Neville wiped his eyes with his hands, "Thanks, guys. I knew this was going to happen. You guys are the best mates that a lad could have."

James and Reggie helped Neville up and gave him a hug. Hermione and Colden joined them.

They pulled away from each other to walk back to the Great Hall but they were met with Diggory and two professors.

"Hello, students. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and this is Professor Sprout, head of the house of Hufflepuff."

"Hello," the five students said softly.

"I am impressed by your four. A Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins helping a Hufflepuff. I have never seen this before," he said with a smile on his lips.

James stepped forward, "Sir. We were just helping our friend. He was upset. We don't like seeing our friends upset."

"I know, Mr. Potter-Black. Let's go back to the Great Hall while Professor Sprout and Mr. Diggory deal with Mr. Longbottom."

The four students didn't want to leave their Hufflepuff friend but they knew that he would be okay with Professor Sprout. So they followed Dumbledore back to the Great Hall.

"Students, follow me to the front."

They looked at the ground, not knowing what will happen. They stood in front of everyone and Dumbledore went behind them.

"When Professor Sprout, Mr. Diggory, and I went to go get Mr. Longbottom, we found these four talking to him. A Gryffindor, A Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins befriending a Hufflepuff. That's what I like to see here at Hogwarts. These four will be the first ones earning points for their house this school year. Ms. Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw, will be getting Twenty points. Mr. Regulus Black, Gryffindor, will also be twenty points. Mr. Harry Potter-Black, Slytherin, gets twenty points. Last and not least, Mr. Colden Granger, Slytherin, will be getting twenty points. They each got twenty for befriending a student from a different house."

James and Colden looked at each other grinning, "Forty points for Slytherin! Sweet!"

They gave each other a high-five before the four students were sent back to their tables. The Ravenclaws were cheering for Hermione. Same with Gryffindor to Reggie. However, with James and Colden, the Slytherins were glaring angrily at them. Just because the two boys were a halfbreed and a mudblood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **The Black Household/Three Letters**

Regulus Arcturus Black II was sitting in his home office, going over paperwork for his family's restaurant, _The Viper_. His wife, Rosa Jaime Black (nee White), was in the kitchen preparing supper, though, usually, Regulus was the one that prepares dinner. Sirius Phineas Black IV was sitting at the kitchen table, watching his mama cook dinner. He wanted to learn to cook but he had to wait until he was thirteen-years-old, like his older brothers. His younger brother, Orion Jamie Black II was sitting in the living room watching **A Pup named Scooby-Doo**.

There was a knock at the door.

Rosa left the kitchen with Sirius following her like a lost puppy. She opened the door to be met by a guy that had greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

She smiled, "Hello. How can I help you?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I'm looking for Regulus Black."

She stepped aside, "Please do come in. He's up in his office. Let me go tell him that you're here to speak with him. Please wait in the living room."

He nodded and stepped into the house to go to the living room, where he saw a four-year-old child watching TV.

Rosa walked up the stairs to her husband's office with their son following her again. She knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Rosa stepped inside, "Someone named Severus Snape is here to see you. He's in the living room now."

Regulus looked at his wife while he took his glasses off, "Send him up."

She nodded and left the office but this time Sirius didn't follow his mother. He looked at the ground nervously.

"What's wrong, son?"

"Can I stay in here with you?" he asked softly.

Regulus sighed, "Sirius. You know that you and your siblings are not allowed in my office. Why do you keep asking when you know the answer?"

"Did you really named your son after your ignorant brother?"

Regulus and Sirius looked at the new person in the room. Sirius squeaked loudly before running to his father, getting under the desk, and hugging his father's left thigh.

"And to answer your question, Severus, yes, I did name my son after my brother, though Sirius was rude to me and abandoned his family for James Potter's, I always looked up to him and wanted to me just like him. What can I help you with, my old friend?"

"May I sit?" Severus asked pointing to the chair.

Regulus nodded and closed the door with wandless magic.

Severus sat down in the chair, staring at his old friend, whom he thought was dead.

"I need to speak with about your sons," Severus said, getting to the main point.

Regulus nodded, "What did Reggie and James do now?"

"Why did you adopt Potter's brat?"

Regulus folded his hands on the desk, "Severus. James isn't a brat like you believe him to be. Yes, he's the son of James and Lily Potter. I feel sorry for them because they can't see their only son grow up. I don't think they wanted Petunia Dursley to raise their son. Did you know that Petunia and her husband locked the poor boy in a cupboard? I witnessed Vernon Dursley beating James. That's why I adopted him. James would have screamed his heart out if someone else tried to adopt him. Even before I adopted James, he thought of himself as a Black. I love him, Severus. He's my son, in all but blood. Accept it or not, I don't care, my old friend."

Severus stared at Regulus.

"Mr. Potter-Black is a Slytherin while Mr. Black is a Gryffindor."

Regulus chuckled, "I know this. I had a feeling James was going to be a Snake while Reggie a Lion. Why are you telling me this?"

"Professor Dumbledore has been wanting to talk to Mr. Potter-Black about switching to the Lion's den."

"He's not going to switch," Regulus said angrily.

"That's why I'm here. I agree with you on this. Mr. Potter-Black is more of a Slytherin than the other Snakes in the house. Another thing, Regulus."

"What is it?"

"Your two sons have become friends with two Gryffindors, one Slytherin, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff. I am not sure how they did it but they did."

Regulus smiled, "That's my boys. Do you want to stay for supper, Severus?"

Severus shook his head and stood up, "I need to get back to Hogwarts before the headmaster notices that I am missing."

"Okay. Just owl me when you need to talk more. I am just waiting for Reggie and James to send me letters. See you around, Severus."

Severus nodded his head and left the room.

Regulus looked under the desk to be met with mellow grey eyes.

"Do you want to see if mama has supper done, Sport?"

The brown-haired boy nodded his head while coming out from under the desk with a smile on his lips. Regulus stood up, grabbed his son's hand and together they walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping but Regulus. He was back in his office with three blank pieces of paper in front of him and a pen in his hand. He sighed and started to write.

 _Dear brother of mine,_

 _I know you, like everyone, thought I was dead. I faked my death because like you, I didn't want to be a death eater like our parents wanted. I left our world to live in the muggle world._

 _I am very happy while I am now. I have a beautiful muggle wife, Rosa Jaime Black, and three amazing half-blood sons. I named my second son after you, brother. Sirius Phineas Black IV is his name. My other two sons' names are Regulus "Reggie" Aquila Black III and Orion Jamie Black II.I also adopted a half-blood wizard in the muggle world. You know him. His name was Harry James Potter. I adopted him because of his family didn't care about him. His new name is Harry James Regulus Potter-Black. He goes by James Regulus Black. Legally in the muggle world, he's your nephew, in all but blood. I kept you as his godfather, Sirius._

 _I will get your a real trial to get you out of Azkaban. I swear on my magic on that. We are the Blacks, my dear brother, and I will show everyone you cannot mess with the Blacks._

 _After you're free, if you want, you can stay with my wife and I. And then maybe James will understand that his father and mother loved him._

 _From the brother you abandoned,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II_

Regulus rolled the letter up and pushed it to the side. He grabbed another piece of paper and started to write to someone else.

 _Dear Remus Lupin,_

 _I am sure you're shocked to hear that I, Regulus Black, am alive._

 _Yes, I do live in the muggle world with my muggle wife, Rosa Jaime Black, and three amazing half-blood sons. My eldest son is Regulus "Reggie" Aquila Black III. He's crazy just like Sirius. Talking about Sirius, my second child's name is Sirius Phineas Black IV. And for my last son, don't ask me I name him this, his name is Orion Jamie Black II._

 _Yes, I did name my son after my brother, who abandoned me to live with James Potter and his family. When I was younger I always looked up to Sirius, though he bullied me and hated me. But I know deep down, he cared about me._

 _Talking about James Potter, I adopted Harry James Potter after his aunt and her husband went to prison for child abuse. They abused Ja-Harry. Yes, I almost spelled 'James' because that's the name he wants to be called. His full name is Harry James Regulus Potter-Black, however, he wants to go by James Regulus Black._

 _With Sirius Black III, he didn't betray James and Lily Potter. I know my brother and he would rather be dead than turn against his lad. It was Peter Pettigrew and yes, he's alive, and yes, I know he's a rat. He must be hiding and I need your help to look for Pettigrew and get Sirius out of Azkaban._

 _And if you want, you can come over to my place during the summer and see James. He doesn't understand that his biological parents gave their life up for him. He thinks that they don't love him. I was hoping you could tell him about James and Lily because I didn't really know them well._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II_

Regulus rolled that letter up and slid it next to his brother's letter. His owl was getting impatient because his master wrote two letters and had not given them to him yet.

"One more letter, Shade, and then you can go."

"Hoot," Shade hooted impatiently.

 _Dear Minister Cornelius Fudge,_

 _My name is Regulus Arcturus Black II._

 _I've been alive all this time. I faked my own death to get away from Voldemort and his death eaters. I never wanted to be a death eater like my parents, sir. That's why I went through this charade._

 _I am writing this letter to you about my older brother, Sirius Orion Black III. Everyone thinks he worked for Voldemort but he didn't. He doesn't even have the mark on his arm. He would rather die than betray James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter. If you want to know who the real traitor, look for a rat that's missing a tor and that has been living more years than other rats. That rat is Peter Pettigrew. He's an unregistered Animagus, together with the late James Potter and my brother, Sirius Black. James was a stag while Siris is a dog and they became Animagi in order to help a friend of theirs who is a werewolf._

 _I want a real trial for Sirius Black or I will owl Rita Seeker about how the ministry of magic has imprisoned an innocent wizard without giving him a real trial. I don't think you want that, sir._

 _Have aurors look for Peter Pettigrew or everyone will know the truth, sir._

 _Also, allow werewolves to have a part of our world. They too need to live. They should have jobs with us. If that doesn't happen, I will find out your darkest secret and I will not hesitate to give it to Rita Seeker._

 _I hope we have an understanding._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Sirius Black III/Remus Lupin/Cornelius Fudge**

On an island in the middle of the North Sea sits a prison called Azkaban. Wizards and witches go there when they commit a crime. Most of the prisoners were working for the Dark Lord. That's where the owl went first, to a prisoner named Sirius Orion Black III. Black was known for having betrayed his best mate and brother, James Potter, and James' wife, Lily Potter (nee Evans). Everyone thought and still thinks now, that he worked for Voldemort.

The owl couldn't go straight to Black because of the wards around the prison. One of the wizard guards had to get the letter to Black.

"Black, someone sent you an owl. You're allowed to owl the person black," the guard told Black, throwing the letter at him and walking away from the cell.

Black had long black hair with narrow grey eyes. He grabbed the letter, confused about why someone would owl him now. He opened the letter and started to read it.

 _Dear brother of mine,_

 _I know you, like everyone, thought I was dead. I faked my death because like you, I didn't want to be a death eater like our parents wanted. I left our world to live in the muggle world._

 _I am very happy where I am now. I have a beautiful muggle wife, Rosa Jaime Black, and three amazing half-blood sons. I named my second son after you, brother. Sirius Phineas Black IV is his name. My other two sons' names are Regulus "Reggie" Aquila Black III and Orion Jamie Black II. I also adopted a half-blood wizard in the muggle world. You know him. His name was Harry James Potter. I adopted him because his family didn't care about him. His new name is Harry James Regulus Potter-Black. He goes by James Regulus Black. Legally in the muggle world, he's your nephew, in all but blood. I kept you as his godfather, Sirius._

 _I will get you a real trial to get you out of Azkaban. I swear that on my magic. We are Blacks, my dear brother, and I will show everyone you cannot mess with the Blacks._

 _After you're free, if you want, you can stay with my wife and I. And then maybe James will understand that his father and mother loved him._

 _From the brother you abandoned,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black III_

Black was surprised that his biological brother was still alive and living in the muggle world. He was more surprised to hear that Regulus was married to a muggle and that he had three half...actually four half-blood sons. He was counting his godson as one of his brother's children. What Black didn't understand was why Harry, or James now, though his parents didn't love him. They did, and Black was going to tell him stories about James and Lily. Also, he couldn't wait to meet his nephews.

"Here is quill and parchment, Black, so you can write the person back," again the guard threw the quill and parchment at him before he walked away.

Black sighed and started to write.

 _Dear Regulus,_

 _You're right, I am shocked that you're alive and living in the muggle world with a muggle wife and half-blood sons. I am surprised that you named your second son after me and that your adopted Har-James. Do you know if he, meaning my godson, will get mad if I called him Harry? He's the only reason why I haven't gone insane._

 _I messed up badly, brother. I didn't mean it. I was so angry at Pettigrew for betraying James and Lily. I miss them so much and I missed ten years of my godson's life._

 _Good luck with trying to get me out because they believe I was the one that betrayed my brother and sister. We both know that I didn't, but the wizarding world thinks I did._

 _I would love to stay with you until get on my own feet again if I ever get out of this insane place._

 _From your older brother,_

 _Sirius Orion Black III_

* * *

In a cabin near the woods lives a man with light brown hair and scars all over his face. The man's name was Remus John Lupin. He was sitting in his living room, reading a book when an owl flew into the open window. He looked at the owl confused while it held his leg out to Lupin. He placed the book down and grabbed the letter. The owl flew away with his last letter.

Lupin opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Remus Lupin,_

 _I am sure you're shocked to hear that I, Regulus Black, am alive._

 _Yes, I do live in the muggle world with my muggle wife, Rosa Jaime Black, and three amazing half-blood sons. My eldest son is Regulus "Reggie" Aquila Black III. He's crazy just like Sirius. Talking about Sirius, my second child's name is Sirius Phineas Black IV. And for my last son, don't ask me why I name him this, his name is Orion Jamie Black II._

 _Yes, I did name my son after my brother, who abandoned me to live with James Potter and his family. When I was younger I always looked up to Sirius, though he bullied me and hated me. But I know deep down, he cared about me._

 _Talking about James Potter, I adopted Harry James Potter after his aunt and her husband went to prison for child abuse. They abused Ja-Harry. Yes, I almost spelled 'James' because that's the name he wants to be called by. His full name is Harry James Regulus Potter-Black, however, he wants to go by James Regulus Black._

 _About Sirius Black III, he didn't betray James and Lily Potter. I know my brother and he would rather be dead than turn against lad. It was Peter Pettigrew and yes, he's alive, and yes, I know he's a rat. He must be hiding and I need your help to look for him and get Sirius out of Azkaban._

 _And if you want, you can come over to my place during the summer and see James. He doesn't understand that his biological parents gave their life up for him. He thinks that they don't love him. I was hoping you could tell him about James and Lily because I didn't really know them well._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II_

Lupin was surprised that Regulus Black was alive and taking care of his best lad's son, Harry or as Regulus said, James. But why does Harry want to go by his father's name if he thought James and Lily didn't love him? Lupin was going to find out sooner or later.

He grabbed a quill and parchment, starting to write back to Regulus.

 _Dear Regulus Black,_

 _Yes, I am surprised that you're alive. You really should have owled me years go when you adopted Ha-James. I missed him very much. I always wanted to know what he has been doing. How did Dumbledore agree to this? He won't even allow me to see him at his aunt's because Dumbledore said it was too dangerous for him. I tried to convince him to let me see Ha-James but he wouldn't listen._

 _How could Peter Pettigrew be alive? Black killed Peter and betrayed James and Lily. I don't think Black should get out of Azkaban. That's where he belongs._

 _I might come during the summer to see Ha-James again._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Remus John Lupin._

* * *

In the building of the Ministry of Magic, the Minister for Magic sat in his office. His name was Cornelius Fudge. He was doing some paperwork when an owl flew through his window to him. Fudge grabbed the letter that was tied to the owl's leg. The owl flew away quickly while Fudge opened the letter.

 _Dear Minister Cornelius Fudge,_

 _My name is Regulus Arcturus Black II._

 _I've been alive all this time. I faked my own death to get away from Voldemort and his death eaters. I never wanted to be a death eater like my parents, sir. That's why I went through this charade._

 _I am writing this letter to you about my older brother, Sirius Orion Black III. Everyone thinks he worked for Voldemort but he didn't. He doesn't even have the mark on his arm. He would have rather died than betray James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter. If you want to know who the real traitor is, look for a rat that's missing a toe and that has been living more years than other rats. That rat is Peter Pettigrew. He's an unregistered Animagus, together with the late James Potter and my brother, Sirius Black. James was a stag while Sirius is a dog and they became Animagi in order to help a friend of theirs who is a werewolf._

 _I want a real trial for Sirius Black or I will owl Rita Seeker about how the Ministry of Magic has imprisoned an innocent wizard without giving him a real trial. I don't think you want that, sir._

 _Have Aurors look for Peter Pettigrew or everyone will know the truth, sir._

 _Also, allow werewolves to have a part of our world. They too need to live. They should have jobs with us. If that doesn't happen, I will find out your darkest secret and I will not hesitate to give it to Rita Seeker._

 _I hope we have an understanding._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II_

Fudge sighed annoyed while he placed the letter on the desk. He had heard rumors of Regulus Black being alive and his son going to Hogwarts this year. He didn't it then, now he does, because Regulus, himself, just owled him. And he knew the Black family well, meaning that he shouldn't go against the Black family. He had to do what Regulus told him to do or everyone will know the truth.

He grabbed a quill and parchment.

 _Dear Regulus Black,_

 _I didn't believe that you were still alive. Now I do. I hate that you think you can tell me what to do, however, I will do the tasks that you want. Black will get a trial and the Aurors will look for Pettigrew. Also, I will allow werewolves to be part of our community._

 _You better not threaten me next time or I will arrest you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minister Cornelius Fudge_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Flying Lesson/Bullies**

Standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, Reggie, James, and Colden were with the other first-year students of the snake and lion houses for their first flying lesson. They were standing next to each other while the other students stood by their own house. Everyone is still in shock about what happened earlier this week. The Snakes didn't like how the halfbreed and mudblood were friends with a Ravenclaw, three Gryffindors, and a Hufflepuff. However, the three other houses were giving it a try, being friends with people in different houses. Of course, they weren't going to try to be friends with the Snake house because everyone knew that they hated the other houses at Hogwarts.

The three students were excited about having their flying lesson. Some students, like Malfoy, thought they knew more about flying than the Flying instructor, Madam Rolanda Hooch. The trio laughed at Malfoy while he glared at them angrily.

During the lesson, Colden's broom went out of control. He broke his wrist so Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing.

"That mudblood is so stupid thinking he knows how to fly on a broom," Malfoy laughed.

Reggie and James looked at each other before they walked up to Malfoy angrily.

"You really shouldn't be talking bad about our friend, Malfoy," Reggie snarled.

"Cole is a Snake like us. You should treat us like family," James told him.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the Black brothers, "I don't have to listen to you halfbreeds. You and that mudblood shouldn't be Slytherins because you guys are the reason why wizards are starting to like mudbloods and muggles. You are just..."

Malfoy fell to the ground holding his nose, letting out a scream. Everyone looked at the three students. Reggie was standing there, shaking his fist, glaring sharply at the blonde-hair boy on the ground.

"If you don't watch your filthy mouth, you will get hurt, Malfoy. You will never talk about my brother and friend like that. Go and tell your papa, my papa will go against what your papa will do to me," said Reggie furiously.

James stood there, staring at his brother with a worried expression. Usually, Reggie was nice and kind to everyone, but once you talked badly about his family and friends, you get to see the bad side of him. And that was the side you never wanted to see from Reggie

James swallowed nervously, "Reg, you should really calm down before a professor comes out, gives you detention and takes points from your house. You don't want that, do you?

Reggie turned to look at James, "You cannot just stand there and let Malfoy talk badly about you and Cole."

"I am not going to let it get to me, bro. And you shouldn't either."

"MR. BLACK!"

Both Black brothers looked up to see Professor McGonagall with an angry look on her face. She walked up to the students, staring angrily at Reggie.

"Mr. Black. I need you to come with me to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. You are in trouble for hurting another student. Mr. Malfoy, I am going to bring you to Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Black, you lose twenty points. Come along, Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy."

Reggie groaned annoyed while Malfoy glared angrily at Reggie. James simply sighed, watching his brother walk off with McGonagall and Malfoy. He shook his head at his foolish brother.

* * *

Strolling down the hall, James was walking alone when he saw two older Slytherins bullying his Hufflepuff friend.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily, pulling out his wand.

The Slytherins looked at James when he walked up to them.

"What do you want, halfbreed?" one asked rudely.

"Yeah. And where is your mudblood friend?" the other laughed.

The jet-black-haired boy narrowed his eyes at them, "Watch what you say to me or I will get my brother to hurt Y'all. He hurt Malfoy."

That made them shut up. Everyone heard what Reggie did to Malfoy and no one wanted to get on Reggie's bad side. The two Snakes scowled at James before they left the two first-year students alone.

James went up to Neville and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Nev?"

He nodded, "Yes. I don't know why they bully me. I haven't done anything to them."

"It will be alright, 'Ville. Reggie, Cole, 'Mione, Fred, George, and I are here for ya. We won't let anyone hurt you. We are all friends. They are just bullies who think they can hurt anyone that is younger and poorer than them. They must have a bad life at home if they bully other people."

Neville smiled at his Slytherin friend, "Thanks, James. You're a great friend. Where is Reggie anyway?"

James smirked, "Detention with Snape."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**  
 **Ron Weasley/Professor Dumbledore/Arrested**

In the courtyard, James was playing poker with the Weasley twins and Colden while Neville and Hermione watched them. That's when a redhead boy came up to them angrily. The redhead twins groaned annoyed.

"What do you want?" James asked, looking at the boy.

"I am Ron Weasley. Fred's and George's younger brother. You are Harry Potter."

The Weasley and Granger Twins and Neville tensed up.

"Ronnie, his name is James, not Harry."

"Don't call me that. And his name isn't James."

"Actually, his middle name is James. Are you that stupid?" a voice said behind the redhead.

He looked behind to see his roommate.

"Black. Leave."

"I am not leaving my friends and brother with you, Weasley. You must be that stupid to think I will leave them? Sorry, Forge and Gred."

They laughed, "We don't care. We call him that like every day."

Ron glared angrily at them, "Mum's going to hear about you two not helping me!"

He stormed off, leaving the group.

Fred and George sighed, while Fred said, "Sorry about him. He's always like that, always running to mum when we pull pranks on him. He just needs to grow up, even though he's just eleven, but he acts like he's two."

"Ginny acts more like a teen than he does, even though she's the baby of the family."

"Ginny?" James questioned.

"Ginny is our youngest sibling and the only girl, besides our mum, in our household. We, meaning Geroge and me, have three older brothers. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are their names."

James nodded his head, "What is she like?"

"She acts like a boy of course because she has six older brothers."

"She sounds great. I would like to meet her someday."

"Well. We can go to your place around winter time," Fred said with George finishing, "She's starting Hogwarts next year."

"Nice," James smiled.

Reggie rolled his eyes, "Anyway, when's the next game? I am in their round."

"Soon. Fred is winning this round," George said while Fred smiled proudly.

The group, except George, rolled their eyes at Fred.

* * *

James was sitting in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, you are not in trouble. I want to talk about your family."

"I think that's none of your business, sir. This is my school year. I think the only reason why I should be in here if I am in trouble or not."

Dumbledore sigh, "Mr. Potter."

"Potter-Black, sir. I am not just a Potter. I'd rather be called 'Black' instead of 'Potter'. I am not going to answer any questions about my life without my papa being here. If we are done..."

Once again, the older wizard sighed, "We are done."

James nodded his head, leaving the room.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when someone came in angrily. He looked up to see Regulus Black III.

"Dumbledore, why in the hell did I get an owl from my son, James Black, saying you were trying to ask him questions about his life with me?" Regulus questioned angrily.

"Regulus Black, you had no right to adopt Mr. Potter. He was fine with his aunt and uncle."

Regulus slammed his hands on the desk, "First, his name is Potter-Black. Second, his aunt and uncle are in prison for abusing my son. Their son is in foster care, I think. I haven't seen that bratty child since Dudley's parents got sent to prison. You don't know the half of it. You will not be talking to either of my sons without me in here with Reggie and James. Stay out of it."

Dumbledore looked behind Regulus before he looked back at him, "I am sorry for doing this to you, Regulus. Mr. Potter will be going back to his true family."

Regulus felt someone put his hands behind his back, "Regulus Black, you are under arrest for working for You-Know-Who."

Regulus sighed annoyed, "You cannot take James from me because my wife has custody of him too."

After that, Regulus was taken away.

* * *

Regulus was pushed to the ground of a cell in Azkaban.

"Reg?"

He looked up to see his older brother, Sirius Black.

Regulus laughed, "Hey, Sirius."

"What are you doing here?"

Regulus stood up, "Well. I got arrested for 'working for Voldemort.' Jeez, my sons will be quite upset when they hear that I'm here in Azkaban, same with my wife, she will be upset. Don't worry. We will get out if Remus believes me."


	8. Please Read

**Readers,**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating this story. I just have been so busy with work and just too tired on my days off to think of anything. Whoever works will relate to that. I promise to update the story as soon as I can. My two days off is coming (Tuesday and Wednesday - Superior, WI, US). I hope that I will not be too tired to update my two stories on here. I kinda doubt that because it's my fourth day working this week. And I have to work six days. Two more days, until I final, get my two days off. I know that you, viewers, might not really care when I work or not. I just wanted to explain why I haven't been updating.**

 **I also don't have any idea what I should do with this book. What are your opinions on what I should do next? Maybe if you comment, I can update the chapter a little faster.**

 **\- NotJealous1998**


	9. Sorry! Coming Back!

**Readers,**

 **I'm so terribly sorry for not updating either of my stories! I just got my internet back TODAY! I promise I will update my stories as soon as possible!**

 **NotJealous1998**


	10. Chapter 8

**WARNING - Sorry for not saying this in the beginning, but Severus Snape will not be the same as in JK Rowling's stories and the movies.**

 **Author Note - Someone said that he or she is a little confused on the names. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to have the names to be confusing. I will "Bold, Italic, or Underline" the names to help ya.**

\- Regulus Black II - Regulus

\- Regulus Black III - Reggie (This was the name I have been using in the story so you didn't get confused by him and his father)

\- Harry James [Regulus] Potter-[Black] - _James_ (His name will be italic so you don't think I'm talking about his father, James Potter. Also, I might have him go with Sirius {not Regulus' son} and go back to his original name but at the same time, I don't. What do you, viewers, think?)

\- Sirius Black III - _Sirius_ or Padfoot (which one do you think I should use?)

\- Sirius Black IV - Sirius or Siri (Which one do you think I should use?)

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, _James_ was looking at the fireplace with tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't care that the other students saw him cry. If it was another time, yeah, he would have cared. However, his papa, Regulus Black, was in Azkaban. He knew that his papa was one of Voldemort's ex-death eater but that didn't mean that he was still working for You-Know-Who. The jet-black-haired Slytherin felt hatred towards the old wizard. He hadn't felt like since his relatives went to prison.

In the corner of the common room, the mudblood Slytherin was watching his half-blood friend. He didn't know what _James_ was going through because he never had someone he knew go to prison before.

The reason why he wasn't sitting next to _James_ becausethe jet-black-haired boy was very angry. Reggie told him that he shouldn't be near _James_ when he was this angry.

Cole sighed softly before he left the common room to find his sister.

However, someone didn't get the memo and stood in front of _James_. The jet-black-haired boy looked up to see that it was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I heard that Regulus Black is in Azkaban," the blonde-haired boy smirked.

 _James_ narrowed his eyes at the pureblood boy, "Leave me alone, blondie."

"I knew that Black worked for the Dark Lord."

Standing up angrily, _James_ said, "Papa hates Voldemort! He wanted to be just like Uncle Sirius! You don't know my family! Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

"Mr. Potter-Black!"

The two students looked up to see Professor Snape standing near the entrance of the Snake common room.

"Come with me now."

 _James_ huffed angrily, following Snape.

They were both quiet until they got to the potion classroom. The young Slytherin sat down at one of the desks while Snape sat down behind his own.

"Mr. Potter-Black..."

"Black. My last name is Black."

Snape sighed annoyed, "I know that your 'papa' is in Azkaban. However, that doesn't give you a reason to be rude to the other students. I already had a long talk with your 'brother' about hurting other students. I thought Regulus Black taught you that fighting others is wrong. I guess you are just like your biological father."

 _James_ rolled his eyes, "Actually, I am nothing like James Potter. He got himself killed. I am not going to get killed."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, "Mr. Potter-Black. I never liked Potter. However, I know that he would give his life for you and Lily."

"Papa said the same thing to me about James giving his life. Why in the world would he do that?"

"He loved you and Lily. You two were his whole world. I don't think that he would like to hear that his only son is talking so badly about him."

 _James_ looked down at his hands sadly, "I just want my papa."

The professor sighed silently, watching the jet-black-haired boy softly.

* * *

Sitting on the ground, Regulus was thinking about his wife and four sons. What if he couldn't get out of here? What's going to happen to his wife and children? He didn't want them to think that he had abandoned them. He hoped that they will not think like that.

"Reg?"

Regulus looked at his older brother, _Sirius_ , "Yes."

"How did Harry ( _James_ ) end up with you?" he asked softly, thinking about how his godson had turned out.

Regulus sighed, "When Reggie was three, Rosa and I took him to the park. Reggie ran to the sandbox where there was another boy. I swear to god that I didn't know that boy was Harry Potter. Rosa and I were talking when Reggie walked up to us with his new little friend. His clothes were too big for him and his glasses were slipping off his face. Reggie told Rosa and me that his new friend was Harry Potter. I was in shock that I found him in the muggle world. Soon, I found out what happened to James and Lily. I knew something happened to you but I didn't know what happen until _James_ was five. Two years later, I sent his uncle and aunt to prison for abusing him. And their son went to a foster home. That's when I told him that he was a wizard. I had to show him magic. On his ninth birthday, I told him what happened to his biological parents. I wish I hadn't done that but I knew that I had to or he would have found out the truth at Hogwarts. Like I said in the letter, he thinks his parents didn't care about him. I was hoping you or Lupin would tell him the truth about James and Lily."

 _Sirius_ sighed, not knowing what to think of his godson. He was going to make sure that Harry or _James_ , as his brother called him now, knew that his parents loves him and would give their lives again just for him. Of course, when they got out, Sirius was going to have Regulus sigh his rights to him. And the two can live in the wizarding world with Remus. Of course, _Sirius_ didn't knoow how hard that was going to be.


	11. Apologizing

**Readers,**

 **I want to apologize for not updating this story since October. I didn't mean to just stop with the story. It's just I've been very busy and some personal reasons. I will try to come up with a schedule once again, however, I have to talk with my proofread first. They are a proofread, not a beta. I hope y'all understand why I haven't been posting. If you want to know more, just PM me and I will tell ya.**

 **Plus, I realize I don't have any idea what I should do for this story. If y'all have any idea what I should do, just say so. And if you want, you can PM me your idea.**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**


	12. Chapter 9

Regulus Black III - Reggie

Regulus Black II - Regulus

Harry James [Regulus] Potter [Black] - _James_

Sirius Black III - Padfoot

Sirius Black IV - Sirius

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 **CHAPTER NINE - SUMMER BEFORE THE SECOND YEAR**

The rest of the year went quickly for _James_ , Reggie, and their friends. The Black brothers' papa was still in Azkaban, having the boys feeling upset by that. They wanted their papa out of there. When they started Hogwarts, they had a bad feeling that something was going to happen but they didn't know it was going to be concern their papa. They thought it was going to be one of them.

The brothers stepped off the train with Cole and Hermione following them.

"James and Reggie. I hope your papa gets out of Azkaban," Cole told his half-blood friends.

The Black brothers thanked him while they went back to the Muggle world. The Granger twins went to their parents and James and Reggie went to their mum. However, when they stepped toward their mother, they saw a guy standing there, talking with her. He had scars all over his face. The two didn't notice Reggie or James until Sirius squealed happily, running into _James_ ' arms.

"You're home, James!" Sirius had yelled excitedly, hugging his brother around the waist.

James smiled down at his younger brother, "Yes, Siri. I'm home."

Sirius put his hand in _James_ ' hand and walked back to his mum and the guy she was talking to. The guy was staring at _James_ with sadness in his eyes.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. I knew your biological parents when I was your age. They named you 'Harry' but I found out by your adopted dad that you go by 'James'. Why?"

 _James_ shrugged, "I never really know why I went by 'James' and don't call my papa my 'adopted dad' because he is my papa. James Potter is gone and he lost the chance to be my papa."

The guy, Remus Lupin, sighed. He didn't want to believe Regulus when he told him that _James_ didn't believe that his parents had loved him so much that they gave their life for him. Apparently, Regulus was right. _James_ had to know the truth. That's why he was here, to stay with the Black family for the summer.

 _James_ looked at his mama, "Mama. When do you think papa will be home?"

Rosa sighed sadly, not liking that _James_ and Reggie knew that their father was in the wizard prison.

"Don't you two worry. I'm sure your papa and Uncle Sirius will be home very soon," she told her two eldest.

Remus sighed, not wanting his ex-friend out of Azkaban. He still believed that he was the one that betrayed the Potters and had their son grow up believing that his parents never loved him. However, he kept his mouth shut.

"Well. Let's get home and you two can get some rest," Rosa told her sons, smiling at them.

"Mrs. Black. After they get their rest, they will be starting their summer homework," Remus told Rosa, making the brothers groan, not really wanting to do homework during the summer.

Rosa glanced at Remus confused, "Hogwarts gives out homework during the summer?"

He nodded, "Yes. And they should start their homework right away and not the last minute like their Uncle Sirius and James Potter use to do."

 _James_ glance at Remus, wanting to say something but didn't. However, deep down, he wanted to know more about James and Lily Potter. And it seemed like Remus Lupin knew them. Maybe he could talk a bit with Remus about his biological parents.


	13. Giving UpNew Author?

**I want to apologize for not updating either of my stories for who knows how long. I feel guilty for not updating. It's just I'm going through a rough time (and I know everyone does), but I don't think I can continue either of my stories. Sorry for everyone that had been waiting for the next chapter.**

 **And if someone wants to adopt this story, just PM me and of course, you can change anything in it because it will be yours, from the names to the storyline. But if you want to keep it the way I had it, it's fine too.**


End file.
